


Pillow Talk

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Pillow Talk, Related to the Queen and I, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: After making love for the second time, Anora couldn't help but notice the scars her husband bares.(Set in the Queen and I.)





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).



> An early Halloween gift. Thank you, Mrs_Qwow33 for the suggestion! 
> 
> (Set after, Just Desserts.)

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I ran my fingers down her spine, hearing a soft hum from the woman in my arms. "That was something else..." I murmured out, remembering our  _misadventure_ we shared on Eamon's desk. "How are you feeling?" I asked sitting up from the bed just to glance down at Anora. 

"I'm fine, I just hope I didn't add on anymore scars." She smirked up at me, now running her fingers in circles at the large healed gash that marked my chest. "Maker, how are you alive?" She breathed out making me chuckle. I couldn't resist grasping her hand and kissing her knuckle. 

"Problem with my scars?" I teased hearing a small scoff from her. "Some women like a man with battle scars." She just hummed, pulling back her hand and fell backwards against the mattress, rolling on her side. 

"They are... unique." She whispered running a finger down my arm. "When and where did you received this?" I glanced at my arm which had a large sliced line. "This must've been... unpleasant." I grinned again, slowly lowering myself next to her. 

"From some bandit at the Pearl." I simply answered now laying on my side with my knuckle resting against my chin, holding myself up. I could see her face swiftly twisted in disgust as she sat up and moving a few inches away from me. I just barked out a laugh at her reaction. "Dear, I wasn't there for  _fun_." I winked and she could only furrowed her brows. 

"Why else would anyone go to a brothel? And don't tell me because you were searching for a decent drink." She pulled the covers closer to her chest, completely covering herself. I just sighed out, rolling on my back now staring up at the ceiling.

"I was there because  _your_ men couldn't handle a simple job." No, no arguing, not after what we  _experienced_  together. I huffed out in frustration now glancing at my wife who'd just glare at me. "I meant to say-" I was cut off when a pillow was slammed against my face. I couldn't help but glare at her now, trying to match the icy glare but I believe I failed to do so.

"You must be mistaken. Because  **my** guards are capable of handling a dispute in some brothel!" She snapped then sighing out while shaking her head. "Just tell me the truth, no need to lie." But I wasn't lying! I couldn't help but also sigh while crossing my arms limply against my chest. 

"I'm not lying." I took her hand again, trying to relighted the mood. "I really was there for business." She quickly pulled her hand back. "Sergeant Kylon's men were incapable of taking out a band of thugs." Why do I even bother on explaining myself? Anora then rose another brow before glaring down at me.

"When was this?" It was my turn to raise a brow at her. That's when realization hit me as I slammed my palm against my forehead. "When Howe was in charge, correct?" I weakly nodded then feeling another blow against my face. I had enough of the damn pillow smacking as I grasped it from her hand and tossing across the room. 

"Okay. Sorry." I muttered just closing my eyes, hoping for some sleep and just end this day. I could feel Anora resting her head against my chest while thumbing my crossed scar stomach. I slowly reopened my eyes and glanced at the top of her head. 

"How did you receive this?" She whispered while twirling her digits in a small circle. "Another brothel?" Her tone held an edge. I just chuckled out, relief surfacing my body when the mood was back to normal. 

"Sadly no." I feign disappointment receiving another glare from her and I just grinned innocently down at her. "From a damn broodmother actually." I couldn't help but shutter at the thought of that creature. Anora raised her head to look at me, giving me a puzzling look then decided to lay herself back against my chest.

"What in Maker's name is a  **broodmother**?" Of course she'd had to ask. "Do I really want to know?" I grinned while shaking my head in response, feeling her hot breath against my chest as she breathed out. I couldn't help but shutter in delight. "What about your hip?" Her hand snake its way against the left side of my hip and running her index finger against the thick line. 

I frowned at that question, not exactly knowing how to answer. "Your father, actually." I grumbled out now feeling rather uncomfortable, but then couldn't help but shuttered again when her lips met my chest scar. I could feel heat resurfacing my body but I doubt my body could go a third round.

"Hmm. Well, father was worried if you went unscathed during your squabble at the Landsmeet." I barked out pulling the queen closer against my body and then kissing the top of her head. "Your chest?" She kissed again as I could feel her inner thigh rubbing against my leg. I had to take in a large gulp. 

"An ogre." I muttered out, closing my eyes, simply enjoying her touch. "A big nasty one at Ostacar." Her leg movement then stopped, her body going stiff, and I could only mentally kicked myself. "After the incident." I quickly added as I rolled on top of her. "When I was sent back there..." I then kissed her lips, joyful when she'd returned the gesture but she quickly pulled away as I could feel her fingers caressing my back. 

I couldn't help the unconscious wince which made her frown. "What about this?" She murmured and I could only sigh, slowly rolling off her. "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head, trying to give her my best reassuring smile.

"Just a reflex. Got that one when the Archdemon decided to blow fire at me when I wasn't looking." Anora only chuckle softly, now leaning up, allowing the cloth that was covering her bare breast to fall.

"Why was your back turned against a dragon?" She asked, sounding astound at my own stupidity. I sheepishly grin as I sat up with her, lacing my arm around her bare waist, pulling her close to me again. 

"I was in a horde of darkspawn, not my fault." I simply said as my lips found her neck, my body might actually be up for a third round after all. She slightly pushed me away, giving me a sympathetic stare. "I'm fine." I reassured her and then took her lips against mines as I nipped at her lower lip, my tongue brushing against her teeth.

She opened her mouth as her body slowly scooting down the mattress and I gladly followed her. She then pulled away from my lips. "No one had properly thanked you for saving Ferelden." She murmured and I just raised a brow. 

"I didn't save Ferelden for praises, just to marry the queen." I jest and she then gave me a mock glare as I could feel her knee rubbing against my upper thigh, now feeling her heat against my erection. 

"Is that so?" I shrugged resisting temptation to enter her. "Well then..." I couldn't stop the groan as I could feel her sliding me inside of her. She gasped out now wrapping her arms around my neck. "Reek the benefits." I barked out in laughter and then thrusting myself deeper, feeling her dig her face against my neck, kissing another scar. 

"Where... did you get... this?" She panted out as her legs suddenly wrapping themselves around my waist. I couldn't resist groaning out as her tongue slid down my scar. 

"Fighting..." I groaned out as I thrust myself deeper, grabbing hold of her ass. "A shriek on my way to Redcliffe." I shutter against her as I could feel her nails digging in my back. 

Our eyes met again as our mouths meet in a fierce kiss. Our tongues battling for dominance not backing down before I could feel her tighten around me. She throws her head back in a sharp gasp and I tightly closed my eyes as my body suddenly jerked as I could feel myself releasing inside her.

"Third time in a row..." I smirked down at her, taking her lips in a gentle kiss this time. "Someone can't get enough." I teased as I pulled out of her, rolling myself off of her but simply wish I didn't, because when I did, I was then whacked in the face again with my own pillow. 

I glared tiredly at a panting, smirking Anora who then just fell back against the mattress, resting her head against my pillow.  "And someone doesn't know when to shut up." 

I shouldn't be grinning but I was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for always reading and commenting, Mrs_Qwow33!
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
